


Pee In Her Veins

by parcels (parsniffs)



Series: y'all thought I wasn't gonna do it [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: #stopme2k17, F/M, Love at First Sight, M/M, Metaphors, Shyness, Stalking, Unrequited Love, Unromantic, Urination, an actual shitpost written like something serious, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parsniffs/pseuds/parcels
Summary: Stingy has ruined the town, and now he's ruined Ziggy's dreams.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swoooooop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swoooooop/gifts).



> I used to think I had a respectable account before this, but I keep my promises.

Stingy was walking around Lazy Town, his dick out and peeing on everything he claimed. Marking his property like a wild animal. Pew pew. Pew.

Another thing is his. Taken from the town.

Another thing taken from the public,

Another thing his.

Then his eyes fell upon a tuft of pink hair behind a shining smile. She radiated something so strange and futuristic. Futuristic? No, that didn't fit. Something from the present, just a different place. A different world, but from the same era. An unknown treasure existing at the exact same time as Stingy, right underneath his nose.

She was unlike anything else in Lazy Town. Stingy wanted her, but not in the sense that he wanted everything else he owned.

"Hello," he yelled in his nasally voice. The pink head turned around to reveal deep amber eyes smiling inquisitively at him.

"H-Hi?" she called back. Her voice was adorable and fit her appearance perfectly.

Stingy loved it when things fit together perfectly.

A meek conversation later, and they were dating. No pee required.

But the metaphorical pee was in her, through her heart keeping her lungs breathing, brown orbs shining, veins filled and running. She felt alive to know she was Stingy's. She felt alive to know she was _special_ to Stingy. She belonged to him, but not in the way of objects and months and songs.

Ziggy watched grimly in the shadows, cold eyes staring at the extraterrestrial goddess holding hands with the whiny brat.

Stingy took everything in this town. The property of the public was barren and unkempt. He just kept taking and taking and taking, leaving everything else to die and die and die.

Another thing his. Taken from the town, from Ziggy.

Another thing taken from the public.

"I love you, Stephanie."

"insert another fucking line which I will add later when I come up with a good one because I've been sitting here googling LazyTown quotes for the past 45 fucking minutes trying to find a canon quote to use and all my friends won't fucking help me and this ham and tomato shit i'm eating as i write this tastes fucking awful and is giving me a headache and this story fucking sucks"

_Another thing his._

**Author's Note:**

> "I WON'T HESITATE BONCH"


End file.
